Ainda não estou pronta para dizer adeus
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: Depois de ser"dispensado" por Sara, via-Internet, Grissom resolve deixar o CSI. O que ele não sabia, era que alguém muito importante viria buscá-lo...
1. Chapter 1

1ª Parte - Empacotando o passado

Seu escritório estava cheio de caixas de papelão. Umas vazias, outras já fechadas e etiquetadas, umas meio cheias, ou dependendo do ponto de vista, meio vazias...

Catherine, ainda inconformada, com a saída dele, estava ao seu lado, dando-lhe apoio e ajudando a empacotar aquelas coisas... repulsivas, em seu modo de ver,Se coubesse a ela decidir, jogaria a maior parte daquelas coisas, no lixo.

Grissom, ao contrário, pegava cada vidro, cada quadro, cada peça, com ternura. Toda sua vida estava lá; quase 30 anos de lembranças de casos, estavam lá... Viu um quadro de borboletas e lembrou de Sara. Sem dúvida a única coisa humana, boa e maravilhosa, que tivera ao longo da vida.

As lembranças todas eram coisas frias, mortas, com quem ele não podia conversar, tomar um chocolate quente no inverno e ocupar sua cama, nas inúmeras noites vazias.

Sara... Sentia sua falta, de muitas maneiras. Quando percebia uma indecisa borboleta, pousando numa flor; quando esticava o braço, no lado dela, na cama, e não encontrava ninguém; quando sentia falta de alguém com quem comentar, um programa de tv, uma ópera, um livro que lera... Até um silêncio a dois, tinha seus encantos.

E não podia, e nem devia esquecer da Sara-mulher, que o deixava louco, na cama; que tinha beijos incríveis, com gosto de morango e cujo corpo parece que nascera para se encaixar no seu.

Tinham falado para ele esquecê-la. Ora, ele nem podia, nem queria isso. Amor não se compra de baciada, na quitanda da esquina; ele nos escolhe e se torna nosso dono. Sentia que estava condenado a amar Sara Sidle, até o fim de sua existência.

Ele aceitava pagar com sofrimento, o pouco tempo de felicidade que tivera.

Não a vira mais desde aquela época terrível, que se seguiu ao funeral,, de Warrick; foi um tempo difícil, ela não deveria ter vindo, numa época tão conturbada! Nem ele ser tão imbecil, a ponto de pôr outra vez, o trabalho, na frente dela.

Trabalho no qual agora, ele se mostrava desatento, alheio, distraído; muito diferente do Grissom de um tempo atrás. Ele já estava um pouco assim. Piorou muito depois que Sara rompeu com ele, pela Internet. Ficou mais arredio do que nunca, e perdera totalmente a esperança de voltar a vê-la, outra vez.

Catherine que estava trabalhando em silêncio, até então, não se agüentava mais; não era afeita a longos silêncios, nem ficar horas remoendo um assunto. Era prática; preferia que ele tivesse uma atitude corporal, como berrar, xingar, chorar, quebrar alguma coisa, enfim; que aquele sofrimento cerebral, contido, mudo, silencioso, que a deixava sem saber o que fazer.

- Você tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer?

Por um momento pensou que ele não tivesse ouvido. A resposta demorou a chegar.

- Tenho. Já conversamos sobre isto, Cath!

- Não conversamos, não! Eu perguntei, você desconversou e não respondeu.

- Bom, o quê você quer saber? – Perguntou entre impaciente e aborrecido.

- Quais seus planos? Para onde você vai? O que pretende fazer? Se aposentar? Tirar longas férias?

Ele suspirou (como fazia muito, atualmente), parou com um vidro nas mãos, e olhando sem ver (assim era que olhava para as pessoas, ultimamente), respondeu:

- Pretendo fazer uma longa viagem e depois estudar as várias propostas que recebi, me afundar numa cidadezinha pacata, que tenha uma universidade e lecionar entomologia, até morrer!

- Bem, parece um plano, pra mim! – Disse a loira, mais aliviada. – E para onde pretende viajar?

E novamente, aquele olhar perdido, que angustiava Catherine.

- Não sei, Cath!

- Grande! – Replicou ela, batendo os braços. – Você não sabe para onde vai. Sua saída originou-se de um impulso! Quem você é: um rebelde sem causa?

Ele respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. Átono e sem brilho. Era isso, que exasperava Catherine; se ao menos, ele demonstrasse irritação, raiva... Mas essa apatia, ela não tinha idéia de como lidar com isso!

- Planejei tudo, a minha vida inteira, e deu tudo errado! Quem sabe assim dê certo?

- Ora, Gil, isso é atacar o caos, com o caos!

- Que seja! Não sei mais o que fazer: estou sem respostas, Cath!

Catherine então, deu-lhe um forte abraço, emocionada e chorosa. Também não estava sendo nada fácil, para ela. Nem tinha começara a assimilar a morte de Warrick e agora, esse problema envolvendo Grissom e Sara. Ela também não tinha respostas.

Nick chegou um pouco depois. Apesar do sorriso, que trazia pendurado no rosto, dava claros sinais de exaustão. Há dias já, que vinha dobrando os turnos, aliás, todos os CSI's estavam fazendo isso.

Ao ver os dois abraçados, Nick teve receio de ter chegado num momento impróprio, de confidências. Quem sabe? O chefe era tão estranho, tão fechado... Só Cath e Brass, se aproximavam dele; os demais não ousavam.

Grissom se recompôs mais depressa e afastou Catherine, um palmo de si, e perguntou ao subordinado o que ele queria.

- Eu vim saber se vocês queriam uma mãozinha!

- Não, Nick, obrigado! Já estamos quase acabando, aqui.

- Ainda bem!Porque estou "pregado", Grissom! – E soltou um suspiro de alívio, bem audível.

Catherine que enxugava os olhos com as costas das mãos, começou a rir. Nick percebeu a bobagem que falou e tentou consertar:

- Quero dizer... Se você precisar... Humm... Estou à disposição...Hum... – Quanto mais falava mais embaraçado se sentia, e mais enrolado ficava.

- Está tudo certo, Nick, pode ir pra casa descansar! Você já fez muito, por hoje! - E, Grissom deu-lhe dois tapinhas nas costas.

Assim que ele saiu, Catherine perguntou a Grissom, se ele não ia lhe falar do telefonema que recebera. Grissom disse que ele mesmo iria.

- Você?

- Sim, por que o espanto? Até sexta, eu sou um CSI!

- Oh, eu sei!Não é esta a razão do meu espanto. Quando você dormiu pela última vez?

- Eu estou bem Cath! Você tem o número de Vartann? Telefone pra ele, diga para não mexer em nada, que eu já estou chegando – e saiu antes que Catherine pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Catherine ligou para o detetive:

- Vartann? É Catherine. NÃO MEXA EM NADA, que Grissom logo estará por aí. Ele vai tirar fotos. É, eu sei que o Nick tirou, mas ligaram do laboratório fotográfico e informaram que não podem fazer a revelação, pois entrou ar na câmera. Não sei como foi... Acontece!O que? Sim, presumi que a vítima não estaria mais aí. Não tem importância. Alguém representa aí, que eu verifico aqui – e saiu apressada, ao encontro do Dr Robbins.


	2. Chapter 2

2ª parte – Surpresas do presente

Há já mais de meia hora, Vartann estava pajeando Grissom e tinha impressão, que ele estava mais lento, que de costume. O policial Torres já começava a se impacientar, no papel de vítima.

Com a câmera na mão, Grissom ordenava a Vartann, para que a "vítima ficasse quieta".

- Ela está morta. E os mortos não se mexem!

O policial Torres era muito irrequieto, para fazer papel de morto. O lençol branco continuava a se mexer, no asfalto. Antes de fotografar, Grissom perguntou se aquela mancha no chão estava certa, em relação à vítima.

Vartann verificou e respondeu que "sim", afastando-se para que ele fotografasse. Gritou mais uma vez, para Torres ficar quieto. Grissom tirou mais uma foto e ouviu uma voz, bastante familiar, para ele.

- Precisamos parar de nos encontrar assim!

Ele se virou devagar, temendo que a voz fosse produto de sua imaginação. As batidas de seu coração estavam frenéticas, aceleradas. Um sorriso largo substituiu os lábios crispados. Definitivamente este homem sorridente, não era o mesmo sujeito taciturno, que chegou.

- SARA SIDLE!

- Ainda, sou eu! – Disse sorridente a dona da voz.

- Pensei que não ia vê-la, nunca mais! – Disse sem tirar os olhos dela.

Parecia um rapazinho, excitado e confuso. Na realidade, não se mexeu do lugar, com medo que ela evaporasse. Na imaginação, corria até ela, espremia-a num apertado abraço, beijando-a até perderem o fôlego.

- "Nunca mais" é muito tempo, Gil!

- No vídeo que você me mandou, rompeu comigo!

- Quem me dera, que fosse assim tão fácil. Um amor como o nosso, não desliga, como um interruptor de luz. -Não mesmo! – Ia acrescentar que bastava olhar, para ele, para saber, mas foi bruscamente interrompido.

Era a vítima impaciente, que sentada no asfalto, reclamava:

- Já acabou aqui, "Romeu"?

Só então ele percebeu que estavam numa cena de crime, com pessoas estranhas à volta. Agradeceu a colaboração de Vartann e seu pessoal. Levantou a fita amarela e preta, para ela passar.

- Está de carro?

-Na verdade, não. Cath me trouxe...

- Cath? – Ele parecia surpreso e curioso. – Onde você a encontrou?

- No laboratório, onde mais?

-Você foi ao laboratório... – E foram caminhando, para o carro de Grissom.

- Do aeroporto fui pra casa, fiquei esperando um pouco, como você não aparecesse, resolvi ir até o laboratório, encontrei Cath...

Observando a mochila, no ombro dela, perguntou por quê, ela não usara sua própria chave, para entrar. Tinham chegado ao carro. Ela se instalou antes de responder.

- Não achei certo, Não é mais minha casa, Gil! Não moro mais aqui! E, se bem me lembro, você quase me expulsou da sua vida...

Os olhos de safira derreteram-se nos olhos quentes de caramelo.

- Me perdoa, por ser tão idiota?

Foi a vez dos olhos de caramelo, perderem-se nos de safira.

- Sim. Sempre!

Durante o trajeto, contou-lhe da viagem:

- Você devia ter ido comigo, Gil, sei que ia gostar muito! As diversas ilhas, que formam Galápagos, são verdadeiros paraísos de História Natural. Você precisa ver, aqueles pássaros e animais, não têm medo, dos humanos. A gente pode chegar bem perto, pra fotografar, filmar, ou apenas, observar – entusiasmava-se ela, à medida que ia contando. – E as águas, são muito azuis e muito limpas, ótimas para nadar, surfar, ou simplesmente, meditar; sentar na praia tomando sol e olhando para aquela imensidão azul...

Enquanto dirigia, ele a observava, de rabo-de-olho, uma agonia ia se apoderando dele. Ela estava linda com aquele colorido nas faces, sorridente, como há muito tempo ele não via.

-... Foi ali, que pensei muito em nós dois, na nossa vida...

"Pronto! É agora, que ela fala que quer acabar com tudo! Provavelmente, nessa viagem, encontrou alguém para me substituir, em seu coração, em sua vida... Ela encontrou a felicidade, longe de mim!".

Chegaram em casa. Ele estacionou o carro e se pôs de bruços, na direção. Aquela agonia, aquela terrível angústia, que estava lhe oprimindo o peito, extravasou, em forma de lágrimas.

Não era um choro brando: eram soluços sentidos, vindos do fundo da alma. Sara se assustou, o conhecia há tanto tempo, e nunca o vira derramar uma lágrima, sequer. E agora, isto! Não sabia como reagir.

Tocou-lhe o braço:

- Que foi, Gil? O que é que houve?

Ele levantou devagar, da direção, e trazia nos olhos azuis molhados, uma mistura de raiva, frustração e tristeza:

- Vai me jogar na cara, que ficou feliz, sem mim, que se apaixonou por outro, que...

- Gil! Agora pode se chamar, de idiota!

Ele não assimilava direito, o que ela dizia, nem fazia. Olhava para ela parado. Gostaria de falar e fazer tanta coisa, mas o corpo, não respondia, aos impulsos do cérebro. Ela encarou-o, com firmeza e falou com suavidade "ainda não estou pronta, para dizer adeus!". Segurou a cabeça dele, procurou seus lábios e beijou-o.

Ele sentiu sua própria redenção, dentro daquele carro, naquele beijo. Era como se a Terra fosse um enorme carrossel. E fosse ligado, no momento do beijo: começou a girar, acendeu suas luzes e tocou suas músicas.

Entraram e Grissom foi direto para o quarto sendo seguido por Sara. No quarto, ele começou a desabotoar a blusa dela. Ela interceptou sua mão e falou, com delicadeza:

- Teremos muito tempo, pra isso! Agora você precisa dormir. Está exausto!

Ele se deixou conduzir, como um menininho. Ela tirou seus sapatos e sentou ao seu lado na cama e ficou mexendo em seus cabelos. Ele pegou no sono, quase que imediatamente. Um sono profundo e sem interrupções, como não tinha há muito tempo.

Acordou depois de quase dez horas. Finalmente, sentia-se bem disposto. Sara estava sentada bem a sua frente, segurando uma revista com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava uma caneca de café fumegante.

- É bom-dia ou boa-tarde, querida?

- Na verdade, é quase boa-noite! Você dormiu quase dez horas seguidas!

- Nossa! Espero que você não tenha passado o tempo todo nessa cadeira; é desconfortável!

- Não, - ela sorriu – na verdade, vim pra cá agora mesmo. Entre outras coisas: fiz umas compras no mercado, comi, tomei banho, andei com o Hank e alimentei-o. Quer café? Eu, ou melhor, - sorriu de novo - a cafeteira, fez agorinha!

Ele disse que queria e ela estendeu sua caneca, pra ele, que aceitou, mas perguntou:

- E você?

- Depois eu pego pra mim! Não trouxe pra você, porque não queria acordá-lo. Soube que você não está dormindo bem. Soube também, que você vai deixar o CSI.

- Cath Boca Grande!

- Ora, Gil, não é nenhum segredo!

- Não. Mas também não é pra se contar a qualquer um!

- Eu não sou "qualquer um!" – declarou ofendida.  
- Claro que não! – disse puxando-a pela cintura. – Você é o meu amor!

Desprevenida, ela caiu sobre a cama, bem em cima dele. Ele tentou beijá-la, ela desviou-se e sem sorrir, aprumou-se e pôs-se de pé, novamente.

Grissom achou que tinha algo errado, nesta cena.

- Preciso falar com você, Gil!

É, tinha mesmo algo errado. Grissom sentiu-se mal, novamente. De novo a angústia chegava. Seria agora que ela diria que ele tinha entendido certo o vídeo: ela tinha mesmo rompido com ele? O fingimento no carro fora só pra ele dormir? Teria combinado tudo, com Catherine?

Verificou, que ele também, "ainda não estava pronto, para dizer adeus!". Achou que nunca estaria. Precisava ganhar algum tempo, pra pensar no que fazer.

- Ok!Mas vou tomar uma chuveirada antes. – Foi só o que ele conseguiu pensar.


	3. Chapter 3

3ª parte – Encarando o futuro

Grissom ficou mais tempo embaixo do chuveiro que o usual. Mereceu até, duas chamadas de uma preocupada Sara. Deixou a água escorrer em sua cabeça, mas não teve nenhuma idéia brilhante. Gente deprimida, geralmente, não tem. Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e, finalmente saiu.

Sara dirigiu-lhe um olhar comprido, que ele sentia como sendo de recriminação.

- Desculpe-me Sara, sei que não estou decente, para uma conversa.

Ela desviou seu olhar dele.

- Isso não tem importância. Fiquei preocupada com a demora. Eu achei... Eu pensei... - dizia torcendo as mãos.

-.. Que eu tivesse tido, um mal-súbito no banheiro? Não, eu não tenho essa sorte! – E em seu rosto, uma expressão de condenado à morte.

Ela começou com uma voz, pouco firme: era mais fácil falar pelo vídeo, que pessoalmente.

- Como você já deve ter percebido, estamos vivendo momentos diferentes. Queremos coisas diferentes...

- Isto significa que o amor acabou?

- Não, não acabou! Mas significa que não podemos mais viver juntos. Eu não posso mais voltar para essa cidade, esta vida!

- Nem precisa, estou deixando CSI.

- Cath me falou! Tem certeza? Não vai se arrepender? Afinal, esse trabalho sempre foi sua vida! Nunca pedi tal coisa, porque sabia o que significava pra você. Quando pedi, que viajasse comigo, pensei numa licença, férias atrasadas, sei lá! Nunca te pediria isso!

Ele se aproximou dela, pegou suas mãos e as beijou.

- Não, nunca me pediu! Eu é que percebi, que minha vida é você! Longe de você, não há vida nenhuma, para mim!

- Está fazendo isso pelos motivos certos, Gil?

- Como assim?

- Está fazendo isso por você? Não por mim ou quem quer que seja?

- Bem, o trabalho já não me dá a mesma alegria e satisfação de antes. Estou cansado de tanta violência. Me sinto enjoado, ao ver que por mais que façamos, a brutalidade, é cada vez maior, e, definho, como uma planta mal-cuidada, longe de você! Satisfeita, com a resposta?

Aparentemente, era o que Sara queria ouvir, pois seu rosto demonstrava contentamento.

A toalha de Grissom começou a surtir efeito, pois ela queria se jogar nos braços dele, assim como ele tinha vontade de estar dentro dela! Era juntar a fome, com a vontade de comer!

O problema era que ninguém parecia saber, dar o próximo passo. Ele respirou fundo, pegou-a pela cintura e a beijou. Quando largou sua boca, os olhos de safira, se enfiaram nos de caramelo, e ele falou que sentia falta dela.

- Eu também, Gil! - A dona dos olhos de caramelo, entregou-se feliz, ao amor, com o dono dos olhos de safira.

Sara ainda avisou-o de que iria atrasar-se para o trabalho. A resposta que ele deu, "muito ocupado", beijando seu pescoço, era impensável, no Grissom de um tempo atrás.

- QUE SE DANE!

Sara não disse nada, apenas sorriu.

Naquela noite, os CSI's estranharam, quando o chefe, tão macambúzio, ultimamente, chegou ao laboratório, bem disposto, com ar descansado e...ASSOBIANDO! Todos menos Catherine, que sabia que ali, tinha o dedo, e mais alguma coisa de Sara.

A última noite de Grissom chegou voando. Em casa, ele estava quase pronto pro trabalho. Dava os últimos retoques, frente ao espelho, quando Sara entrou no quarto.

- Você está ótimo, amor! – Disse, aplicando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Estou sempre ótimo, quando estou ao seu lado! - Ele retribuiu-lhe o elogio recebido.

Nesse caso, o elogio era verdadeiro, pois ele remoçara, em apenas três dias que Sara estava lá! Se barbeara, estava mais relaxado e com um ar jovial. Ganhara de novo, um apuro, em se vestir; pois queria se apresentar bem, para ela. Coisa de apaixonado!

- Gil, você já pensou onde quer ir?

Ele embatucou, porque, na verdade, nem tinha pensado mais nisso.

- Que tal irmos no seu carro, levarmos algumas roupas suas, o Hank e, quando você se resolver, o que vai fazer, onde vai se instalar, a gente retorna, e com mais vagar faz a mudança.

-Irmos? Pra onde, Sara?

- San Francisco, vocês ficariam comigo. Onde moro, não é muito grande, mas dá pra nós três!

- San Francisco? Já? – E, se podia sentir um início de pânico em sua voz. – Pra que essa correria? Nem fiz as malas! E como ficam as caixas que estão no laboratório?

- Ora, Gil, por quê não? Lembre-se do que tenho lhe dito: você pensa demais, planeja demais... Precisa aprender a ser mais espontâneo! - E Sara previu que teria que ser paciente com ele, pois é impossível, mudar de repente, hábitos e modos de pensar, construído, em anos. – Levo você ao laboratório, faço as malas, coloco tudo no carro e vou buscar você, no final do turno. Pode ser bom, porque aproveito e dou um abraço, no pessoal!

- Muito bem, Sara! E as caixas, o que faço com elas?

- Posso ser muito sincera, quanto a isso?

- Sim, por favor!

- Bem, conversei com Cath a esse respeito, e ela concorda comigo: se você pretende lecionar entomologia, a maioria daquelas coisas é inútil! E, lembre-se, Gil: excesso de bagagem, só atrapalha a jornada!

- Mas, Sara, lá estão anos, no laboratório...

- Justamente! Lembranças de casos, criminosos, experimentos... Lembranças de uma vida que você não pretende seguir mais, então por que esse apego?

- Não se trata de apego, Sara... – E um pouco por incrivelmente, não ter argumentos; um pouco, por temer que Sara o deixasse de novo, mudou o discurso. – E como poderemos resolver, honey?

Sara olhou bem pra ele e teve pena. Tudo estava indo muito depressa pra ele. Não havia necessidade, de tudo ser tão rápido e tão doloroso. Abrandou a voz ao dizer que Catherine poderia mandar as caixas para a casa deles e depois resolveriam, com mais vagar.

Ela sorriu, ao ver a expressão de alívio que ele tentou disfarçar, e não conseguiu. Sara deixou-o pensar que sim, e foi dar a partida no carro. Deixou-o no estacionamento do laboratório. Acertaram os relógios e combinaram o horário em que ela voltaria para pegá-lo. Trocaram um beijo e ela partiu.

No laboratório, sentiu-se estranho. Uma mistura distinta de nostalgia e excitação; tristeza e alegria; medo e esperança tomava conta dele. Reconhecia que esse momento seria, insuportavelmente melancólico, não fosse pela presença de Sara.

A primeira pessoa que encontrou, foi Catherine e lhe contou as novidades. Mesmo perdendo seu amigo, ela via feliz, duas pessoas que se amavam daquele jeito, juntas novamente.

- Não vejo a hora de voltar a San Francisco e revisitar os locais, que viram esse amor nascer!

- Calma aí, Gil! Sem querer jogar um balde de água fria, nesse seu entusiasmo, acho melhor, você pôr os dois pés em terra firme! Já pensou que Sara não é mais a mesma estudante que você conheceu?

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Cath?- Perguntou já com a sobrancelha levantada, denotando preocupação.


	4. Chapter 4

4ª parte:- Não é "the end", é "the beginning"!

Tudo que dizia respeito a Sara o incomodava muitíssimo, ele sempre tinha a preocupação, de ser abandonado, novamente. Catherine olhou bem pra ele, e começou a explicar, o que lhe parecia óbvio; só ele é que não via.

- Para começar, não existe mais aquela relação aluna/professor; não a trate mais assim. Vocês agora são simplesmente, homem/mulher. Trate-a como mulher, Gil: nada de aluna, subordinada ou CSI, certo?

Grissom balançava a cabeça, concordando, mas de qualquer forma, era muita informação pra ele assimilar, em tão pouco tempo.

- E mais, - acrescentou a loira – você notou, como ela ficou entusiasmada, com essa viagem que fez? É que tudo transbordava vida! Os animais respiravam, se mexiam; não eram aquelas coisas mortas, conservadas em formol. As pessoas também eram coradas, falavam amenidades, riam... Muito diferente de cadáveres, criminosos e suspeitos mentirosos, além de familiares desesperados!

- Onde você quer chegar, Cath?

- Quero dizer, que no momento, Sara está precisando de uma overdose de VIDA.

- Isso significa que adoro coisas mortas?

- Significa, que para manter esse amor, você terá de abdicar de sua confortável conversa com os mortos e as evidências.

- Confortável?

- Sim, não contestam, não discutem, nem argumentam com você. O silêncio deles é a confirmação, do que você diz. – Finalizou Catherine, lhe dando um tapinha amistoso, no ombro.

Naquela noite, assim que sua equipe saiu, começou a se despedir a sua maneira, do laboratório. Andou pela última vez, naqueles corredores. Com a memória do coração, toda sua equipe desfilou diante de seus olhos, lembrando casos que agora lhe pareciam perdidos, no tempo.

Foi até a sala de Ecklie e despediu-se com um aperto de mão. Na recepção Judy deu-lhe um abraço apertado e choroso. Também não se livrou das lágrimas de Wendy e Mandy, no laboratório. Teve que segurar um"chilique" do Hodges e se emocionou com as palavras e abraços de Archie, Henry e Bobby.

Ele que não era adepto de sentimentalismos sentia-se terrivelmente constrangido, com essas manifestações, imaginou que seria bem mais difícil se despedir de sua equipe, a qual sentia-se ligado há tanto tempo.

Foi até o necrotério, se despediu de David, e deu um abraço bem apertado no Dr Robbins e lhe disse que embora, não se agradeça aos amigos pela amizade, ele era imensamente grato, por compartilhar com ele, Doc, sua amizade e seu conhecimento.

O doutor ficou muito emocionado. Agradeceu e disse que a recíproca era verdadeira, desejou-lhe boa sorte e pediu-lhe que não se esquecesse do necrotério. Obteve a promessa dele, que sempre que possível, viria visitá-los.

Grissom voltou à sua sala, não sem antes de se despedir de todos os funcionários. Não desejava ser injusto com ninguém. Sabia muito bem que todos ali tinham alguma importância no resultado final dos casos. Humildemente, porque era grande, agradeceu a todos.

Grissom fechou-se em sua sala, até o retorno, da sua equipe. Avistou as caixas, nessa altura já fechadas e etiquetadas. Uma espécie de filme rodou em sua cabeça. Sentou-se à sua mesa, e reviu Catherine, sentada à sua frente, rindo muito: "Sinto muito! É horrível! Mas é realmente engraçado! É horrível e é engraçado!",

Sentiu uma grande ternura, quando a loira transformou-se no muito querido, Warrick, lhe falando de Gedda: "De acordo com o Sr Hollywood, Jason custou muito dinheiro a Gedda e insultou-o, o que é mais que suficiente para Gedda mandar surrar alguém, mesmo se for Jason ,filho de Pezzulo".

Remexeu-se na cadeira, quando Sofia entrou e achou, na bagunça de sua mesa, um número da revista que ele procurava: "É isto que você está procurando?", disse, exibindo-lhe o exemplar procurado,

Eis que Sara ficou a sua frente. O coração dele se acelera, quando ela diz que ele era bem mais que um chefe pra ela. Ele sabia: naquela época, ele era tudo para ela! Como havia sido tolo! Ela voltara pra ele, mas ele percebia muito bem, que ela já não o olhava com adoração, como naquela visão.

"Está certo! Nós tivemos nossa sessão Não se esqueça de documentar isto pro Ecklie", ela sorri. Ah, o sorriso dela! Conseguia fazer com que ele se derretesse todo. Ela voltara a sorrir e não fora ele o autor da façanha.

Sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-se, num ímpeto. Precisava parar com essas lembranças. Precisava parar de pensar nisso ou ficaria maluco. Foi até as caixas, leu as etiquetas e passou um bom tempo refletindo sobre elas, no fim, separou duas e, pareceu satisfeito.

Um pouco depois, Sara chegava. Estava deslumbrante, num conjunto branco, segundo a opinião parcial dele Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Parecia distraída, com outra coisa em mente.

- Chegou cedo! – Disse, olhando para seu relógio.

- É... Um pouco...O pessoal, ainda não voltou?

- Já devem estar chegando... Tenho novidades...- E se aproximando das caixas continuou. – Já me decidi: levaremos essas duas conosco. As demais, Cath encaminha para a UCLA, onde estudei. Aos cuidado do Professor Walsh, que é meu amigo e saberá como usar, hum... dignamente, essas coisas!

Sara sorriu satisfeita. De repente pareceu lembrar de algo e voltou a ficar séria e encarou o homem dos olhos de safira.

- Tem certeza, Gil? Não vai se arrepender? Está pronto para dizer adeus?

- Às caixas, sim. A você, não!

Sara sorriu de novo, sem tirar seus olhos dos dele. Os olhos de safira estavam cativos da mulher de olhos de caramelo, para sempre. Ela era sua dona e, ele faria tudo que ela quisesse. Deram-se as mãos, de uma tal forma, que não se sabia quem segurava a mão de quem. Ficaram assim, de mãos dadas, trocando olhares, até Grissom reunir coragem e perguntar, num fio de voz:

- Sara, você me ama?

- Que pergunta mais tola, Gil! O que acha que estive fazendo, ao seu lado, nesses últimos dias? - Mostrava uma ruga na testa, ao falar.

- Sei lá! Talvez sentisse pena... Vai me deixar, na primeira oportunidade? – E havia um desespero velado em sua voz.

Sara soltou sua mão e levou-a aos lábios dele, como lhe pedindo silêncio.

- Que houve?Na minha ausência, você andou fazendo estoque de bobagens?

-Você está diferente...

- Diferente? Como?

- Não sei... Sorri à toa! Parece...

- Feliz? – Ela soltou uma sonora risada. – Vai ver é porque estou!

- Eu não consegui fazê-la feliz. Desculpe, e agora eu a perdi para quem conseguiu!

Sua voz e seu semblante denotavam cansaço, mágoa, ciúme e derrota. Era muito duro, pra quem tivesse conhecido Gil Grissom em outros tempos, vê-lo entregar os pontos. Ficar prostrado, com a cabeça baixa, olhando pro chão. Sara aproximou-se dele e segurou sua cabeça, forçando-o a olhar para ela.

- Você não me perdeu pra ninguém, Gil! Tire essa idéia absurda de sua cabeça!

- Mas... – Ele ia começar, mas ela cortou-o.

- Eu estava doente, Gil! Muito doente. Essa cidade, esse emprego, junto com meus fantasmas, não enterrados, foram me envenenando ao poucos. Tudo explodiu na minha cara, aquela noite no deserto.

- Pensei que você tivesse se recuperado.

- Os ferimentos externos, se curam rápido, já os da alma...

Sara pegou uns momentos, para ordenar seus pensamentos e palavras. Grissom podia ser muito brilhante, em outras áreas, mas quando o assunto era amor, ele ainda estava no Jardim da Infância!

- Eu era uma pessoa carente e totalmente, dependente de você! Era se como emocionalmente, eu estivesse pendurada em você eu esperava que você me fizesse feliz o tempo todo!

- E não é assim que deve ser?

- Não, isso é doentio! Além disso, você joga sobre os ombros do outro a responsabilidade de fazer você feliz. É muito injusto!

-Não sei se estou entendendo bem, Sara!

- Você está partindo da falsa premissa, que alguém de fora tenha de nos fazer feliz; quando na realidade, felicidade é algo seu, que vem de dentro e que você decide compartilhar, com seu parceiro.

Como ela percebeu que ele ainda não tinha assimilado muito bem, aquela história de felicidade, fez algo, que ele entenderia de pronto: procurou seus lábios e presenteou-o com um beijo morno, macio e apaixonado, que ele não só entendeu, como retribuiu. Sara sabia, que eles ainda teriam muitos anos, pela frente. Não precisava se precipitar e fazê-lo entender tudo a jato.

Quando se soltaram, Sara disse, que achava melhor, levarem as caixas, para o carro e dar uma espiada em Hank.

- Deixei uma janela meio aberta e o rádio ligado – explicou Sara, carregando uma caixa pro elevador. – Mas não deixa de ser, uma situação nova pra ele!


	5. Chapter 5

5ª parte - A despedida

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, no estacionamento, eles encontraram, Catherine, Greg e Rilley, que vindos, de um caso, preparavam-se pra subir.

Como Sara estivesse atrapalhada, com aquele volume nos braços, cumprimentou a todos, com um democrático "oi". Grissom olhou seu relógio, pediu-lhes que não fossem embora, enquanto carregando a outra caixa, se dirigia ao seu carro.

- Subimos rapidinho! É só colocar essas caixas no carro e ver se Hank não comeu os bancos...

- Quanto a isso, pode ficar sossegada, Sara, - falou Catherine, sorridente – ele está bem comportado! Só latiu, quando me viu. Acho que me reconheceu.

Quinze minutos mais tarde eles subiram, levando Brass a tiracolo. Encontraram-se, no estacionamento; o capitão fazia questão de dar um abraço, em seu grande amigo.

Grissom dava suas últimas recomendações, quanto às caixas a Catherine, quando Nick chegou, com o novo CSI. Como Sara não conhecesse os dois últimos integrantes da turma, Greg apresentou-os e depois saiu por instantes. Voltou com uma garrafa de champanhe nas mãos e o pessoal mais próximo, do laboratório.

- Eu falei que não queria festinhas... – Disse Grissom, querendo parecer sério e não conseguindo.

- Não é uma festinha, é apenas champanhe para fazermos um brinde – falou Nick.

- Não posso beber, estou dirigindo! – Declarou, Sara.

- Mas brindar VOCÊ PODE, NÃO?- Perguntou Greg e continuou. –Também com uma só garrafa, para tantas pessoas, mal vai dar para molharmos os lábios! – olhou para Nick de um jeito acusatório.

Nick defendeu-se dizendo que Greg havia dito"que uma garrafa dava". Greg retrucou que daria se fossem apenas eles; mas o"boca-mole", tinha chamado meio mundo, e não falara nada. E ainda ficariam nisso um bom tempo, se Catherine não se intrometesse para acabar, com essa "lengalenga".

- Meninos, parem com isso! – falou como se eles tivessem oito anos de idade.

Greg então se aproximou, de quem pra ele sempre seria seu chefe, e entregou-lhe um embrulhinho feito às pressas. Falou com a voz embargada, embora tivesse prometido, que não se emocionaria.

- Pensamos muito no que te dar, e acabamos sendo egoístas: demos algo, para que nunca se esqueça de nós!

- Obrigado, mas não preciso de nada para me lembra... – Grissom começou a abrir o pacote, risonho e curioso; quando viu o porta-retrato metálico, perdeu as palavras e se emocionou.

Sara perguntou se aquela era a foto, que eles acharam no apartamento de Warrick. O rapaz confirmou.

- Achamos que o melhor era ficar com você. Acho que o próprio Warrick, teria desejado assim!

Grissom travava uma batalha monumental, contra as lágrimas, acariciando amorosamente o retrato, com Warrick.

Hodges abriu caminho, até ele e entregou um pacotinho, ao contrário do outro, muito elegante, acompanhado de um cartão, onde se liam os nomes de todos os integrantes do laboratório.

- Outro presente? - Perguntou retoricamente, Grissom, enquanto desembrulhava o pacote.

Embaixo do papel, ele achou um estojo de camurça vinho, onde jazia uma caneta preta, com o nome dele, gravado em dourado. Grissom agradeceu, efusivamente. Com falsa modéstia, Hodges baixou os olhos e elevou, o tom de voz:

- Sabemos que vai lecionar, então usará a caneta e, cada vez que a usar, se lembrará de nós.

Greg achou que estava na hora dos brindes. À falta de taças, serviram o champanhe, em copinhos plásticos, transparentes, que Nick comprou em alguma loja de conveniência. Sara punha o líquido, em cada copo, com parcimônia, a fim de que não faltasse a ninguém. Catherine, Riley, Mandy e Wendy ajudaram a servir. Com tantas mãos ajudando, logo todos estavam servidos.

Discutiram sobre como seriam os brindes, e parecia, que Nick e Greg iam se desentender, de novo, quando Brass, impaciente, sugeriu, que cada um, fizesse o seu. Aprovada a idéia, Catherine começou:

- Que você seja muito feliz, ao lado de Sara! – bateu seu copinho, no de Grissom.

- Ao nosso amor! Que ele dure a eternidade... e mais um pouco! - Sara ria, ao fazer o brinde.

-É muito difícil, ficar depois de Sara. Ninguém a suplanta, no coração, de nosso Griss; então nem vou tentar. Só espero, que você nunca se esqueça de nós! A sua memória! – Foi o brinde inusitado, de Greg.

- A nossa amizade-Falou Brass.

- Ao melhor chefe do mundo! – Brindou Hodges.

- À saudade! Ao rombo que sua ausência, fará em nossos corações! – Brindou o emotivo Nick.

E, assim, um a um, foi fazendo seu brinde; melancólicos uns, engraçados outros, mas todos feitos em concordância com o coração e o humor do dono.

Ao fim de tudo, Grissom ergueu seu copo e falou: "Amém... a tudo!". Todos beberam depois fizeram coro: "DISCURSO! DISCURSO!".

Grissom teve de concordar, para acabar com aquela barulheira. Pediu para pararem, gesticulando, com a mão. Começou, meio tartamudeando, depois, aos poucos, foi adquirindo firmeza:

- "Estou nessa estrada, há mais tempo do que alguns aqui, tem de vida. Já vi e participei de muita coisa. É hora pois de tomar outros ares, outra estrada. E de abrir espaço para CSI's mais novos.

Não fiquem tristes, que já não estarei sozinho: terei a companhia desta mulher maravilhosa - apertou a mão de Sara, suspendeu-a e, assim, entrelaçada na sua, beijou-a. Todo mundo aplaudiu, agradecido a Sara, por ter devolvido o sorriso, ao rosto do chefe – que aceitou partilhar comigo, essa estrada.

Mesmo eu não estando aqui, sempre estarei com vocês, pois cada um de vocês, contribuiu, para eu me tornar quem sou.

Quero agradecer, particularmente, a minha equipe, que com o passar dos anos, tornou-se a minha família. Dando-me carinho, amizade, conforto e, uns puxões de orelha, quando necessário!

Ao pessoal do laboratório, que sempre me ajudou e apoiou.

A Jim Brass, que está aqui hoje, representando todos os detetives e que sempre me brindou, com sua amizade.

Aos novos membros da equipe, que vieram muito bem recomendados e, chegam bem na hora que precisamos de ajuda.

A Greg Sanders, que ganhou meu respeito, ao se tornar um CSI sério,, observador, esperto e sempre "dando um pouco mais", para a equipe.

A Nick Stokes, que amadureceu muito, nesses anos, e tornou-se excelente, nos momentos de crise.

Não devo, nem quero me esquecer do Warrick, aonde ele estiver. Sua lealdade, gratidão e dedicação, a mim e à equipe, foram inestimáveis e inesquecíveis.

A Sara Sidle, que veio para me ajudar...E não parou de fazer isso desde então.

A Catherine Willows, grande amiga, que sempre teve bons conselhos, pra me dar, e que com a minha saída, passará a ser a Supervisora do Turno da Noite.

E, para finalizar, Cath, quero lhe desejar felicidades, no novo cargo e que você seja tão afortunada, como eu fui; trabalhar com essas pessoas foi e sempre será uma honra pra mim!".

Sob efeito, de grande emoção, Grissom e Catherine se abraçaram e ele lhe deu dois beijinhos, nas faces. Era uma data importante, para todos, mas bem mais difícil, para ambos. Tinham estado lado a lado, por anos. Era como arrancar uma perna, de repente e ficar manco!

Greg, Nick e Catherine, desceram junto com o casal, no elevador. Todos iam pegar seus carros mesmo! Então resolveram acompanhar, os dois. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, Sara foi aflita, para o carro, preocupada com Hank, Nick foi com ela.

- Não sei o que me deu – Falou a loira. – Honestamente, ninguém quer ver vocês juntos e felizes mais do que eu! - E tentava devolver' o lenço, que Grissom lhe dera no elevador, quando ela tivera uma inesperada crise de choro.

- Pode ficar com ele, Cath! - E Grissom apontava para o pedaço de pano, amarfanhado, que ela tinha nas mãos. Dirigiu-se a Greg, que caminhava seu lado cabisbaixo, tristonho, com as mãos no bolso. – Ei, garoto! Qual é o seu problema, afinal?

Greg resmungou alguma coisa, que ninguém entendeu e, todos pararam, pois tinham acabado de chegar, ao carro de Grissom. Sara e Nick, acabavam de se soltar de um abraço. Ambos emotivos tinham os olhos úmidos. "Se cuida!", ela recomendou."Você também!", respondeu ele, com uma fungada,

Ia dar um abraço, em Grissom, mas parou indeciso no meio do caminho, se lembrando de um insucesso anterior. Grissom lembrou-se também. Contudo, muita coisa acontecera na vida dele: ele já não era o mesmo homem.

Então, tratou ele mesmo de dar um vigoroso abraço em seu ex-subordinado, e desejar-lhe "boa sorte". Nick olhou para ele com uma expressão, curiosa, misto de choro e sorriso. "Para você também!", virou-se e foi procurar seu carro.

- E Hank? – Perguntou Grissom a Sara.

- Coitadinho! Está dormindo, acredita?

- Bom menino! – Sorriu Grissom


	6. Chapter 6

Última parte – Alvorecer x Pôr-do-sol

Greg, então começou a falar, sem desgrudar seus olhos do chão.

- Não é que eu não quisesse vocês unidos e felizes; mas precisavam ir para longe de nós?

- As coisas não acontecem como a gente quer - disse Grissom pensativo.

Sara calada até aquele momento, segurou o queixo do rapaz e obrigou-o a olhar para ela.

- Sabe, querido, volta e meia estaremos aqui, para visitá-los.

- Promete? – Perguntou o rapaz com seus olhinhos brilhando.

Sara sorriu e beijou-lhe a face. Ele entendeu isso como sim, tocou o lugar do beijo e parecendo mais satisfeito, dirigiu-se ao seu automóvel. Grissom tivera a mesma idéia dela. Só não falara nada, com receio de contrariá-la. É, ainda levaria um tempo até ele ter a certeza de que ela não se desfaria no ar, à menor contrariedade. Sara abraçou Catherine despedindo-see desejando, tudo de bom.

- Cuide bem desse moço, por mim... Por todos nós!

- Pode deixar! – Respondeu Sara, já entrando no carro.

Ele abraçou Catherine para despedir-se e viu que ela ia recomeçar a chorar.

- Que é isso, Cath, eu ficarei bem. Qualquer coisa eu ligo pra você!

- Promete? - Afastou-se um pouco, olhou bem para ele e... – Oh, sim, você faria isso!

Ele sorriu já dentro do carro. Sara deu a partida. O carro já estava se locomovendo. A voz de Catherine se ouvia, através das janelas: "Adeus!" "Boa viagem!". O estacionamento, o CSI... Tudo ficara para trás...

- Saudades?

- Ainda é cedo para isso, Sara! E ter você ao meu lado, é tudo que me importa!

Sara pegou a estrada, e viu um espetáculo, a sua frente: o nascer do sol. Pensou em velhos filmes de faroeste, onde o mocinho cavalgava com a mocinha, rumo ao pôr-do-sol. Aquilo sempre lhe parecera tão melancólico...

Além de ser clichê, a analogia funcionava melhor sendo alvorecer e não ocaso. Não. O amor deles não estava agonizando, no fim; ao contrário, recomeçava firme, pujante. Sem dúvida, era o recomeço pra eles. Olhou amorosamente a sua direita, para o homem a quem dera sua vida.

- É melhor você dormir um pouco: no próximo turno, você dirige!

- Ok, "chefe"! – Disse ele sorridente.

Acomodou-se melhor e fechou os olhos tranqüilo. Sabia que quando acordasse ela estaria ali, pra ele. Não era um sonho. Era realidade. Sua doce realidade.

FIM, ou melhor, RECOMEÇO


End file.
